


Plażing

by Tokomi



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: First Burdel na wakacjach, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokomi/pseuds/Tokomi
Summary: Dowództwo First Order też czasem potrzebuje urlopu. Knucie przeciwko Ruchowi Oporu i wymyślanie co noc planów, jak zdobyć władzę nad Galaktyką, potrafi zmęczyć.





	Plażing

\- Chodź, Hux! Woda jest naprawdę ciepła!  
\- Nie ma mowy - odparł Armitage, wygrzebując stopy z piasku i chowając się głębiej w cieniu parasola.   
Kylo jednak nie zamierzał się poddawać.  
\- No weź, nawet Mitaka pływa!  
\- Ale on ma kółko!  
\- Hux, nie daj się prosić - dołączyła Phasma. - Nie jest tu tak głęboko. Zagramy w piłkę, co?  
\- Nie dacie mi spokoju, co? Ale jak któreś się zaśmieje z moich piegów, przejmuje warty przez tydzień! - Armie wstał, otrzepując kąpielówki z piasku. To Ren wymyślił, że całej czwórce należy się odpoczynek i wybrał lot na Scarif. Kompletne przeciwieństwo pogody na Bazie Starkiller. Hux nie pałał entuzjazmem co do tego pomysłu, ale został przegłosowany trzy do jednego.  
\- No nie stój tak, tylko właź! - westchnął Kylo.  
Fala dosięgnęła stóp Armiego. Rzeczywiście, woda była całkiem przyjemna.  
\- Daj mu chwilę, Ren. Pierwszy raz jest nad morzem. Mitaka, podaj nam piłkę! - rozkazała Phasma. Porucznik taplający się nieco dalej rzucił dmuchaną Gwiazdę Śmierci, którą kapitan zręcznie złapała.  
Hux zaś wszedł po kolana i powoli zbliżał się do reszty.  
\- To nie takie złe - oznajmił z uśmiechem, który zgasł niemal natychmiast. - Ughhh, coś dotknęło mi nogi!  
Kylo zachichotał.  
\- Są tu rośliny i ryby, to nie twoja prywatna wanna.  
\- To co? Siatkówka? - zaproponowała Phasma. - Chodź Ren, przejdźmy nieco głębiej, będą wyrównane warunki.  
\- Czy wy mi kiedyś dacie spokój z moim wzrostem?! - Armitage westchnął ciężko.  
\- Nie wzdychaj, tylko odbij! - Phasma posłała piłkę w jego stronę, Hux zaś zręcznie przekierował ją do Kylo. Już po chwili cała trójka świetnie się bawiła (Mitaka zajął się studiowaniem roślin przybrzeżnych).  
\- Sorry! - krzyknął Kylo, kiedy piłka przeleciała sporo nad głową Huxa.  
\- Spoko, pójdę! - Armie ruszył w jej stronę... i zniknął pod wodą.  
\- Armitage, nawet sobie nie żart-! - Phasma nie dokończyła, bo chlapnęła w nią woda od Kylo, który rzucił się na ratunek generałowi. Złapał go, przerzucił przez ramię i wyniósł na brzeg, kładąc na piasku. Hux zakaszlał, wypluwając wodę.  
\- Co to, kurwa, było?  
\- Nierówne dno morskie. Wpadłeś w dziurę. Leż, muszę ci resuscytację zrobić!  
\- To się robi, gdy ktoś nie oddycha, debi-! - Usta Kylo skutecznie go uciszyły i nie pozostało nic innego, jak oddać ten pocałunek. Nawet jeśli smakował słono od wody.  
\- Wołam Phasmę i pakujemy się, nie? - mruknął Kylo, odrywając się w końcu.  
\- Nie, ja chcę jeszcze do wody!  
\- Co? Ale przecież...  
\- Jak mam być tak ratowany, to nie mam nic przeciwko małemu tonięciu. - Hux puścił mu oczko i ruszył pierwszy, wiedząc dobrze, że Kylo będzie gapił się na jego tyłek. Nie przeszkadzało mu to, tak samo jak nie przeszkadzała mu woda. I piegi, które wyskoczyły mu na twarzy. Była to mała cena za tak dobrą zabawę.


End file.
